When Your Eyes Open
by Orion's Star
Summary: Okie, this kinda belongs in Romance, but mostly in drama. PG for depression and such


**_When Your Eyes Open_**   
_by anime_angel2000_   
_D/C: I dun own em. Adrian belongs to Jewel Kilcher_   
_A/N: Hey everyone! I wanted to be depressed, so...here it is! took only about an hour... Anyway, thanks to Serenity and Angel and all their friends and everybody for being so cool!! I love you all!!!_   
  


His eyes opened. He looked around at a cold, empty hospital room. What had happened? He knew he had attacked someone. But that was where his memory failed. He gazed again at his surroundings. The bright, happy cards were now fading and dusty. His arms were attached to long cords that went to various computers which were humming tiredly. His eyes suddenly went to a calendar. The date "November 11, 2010" in bright, bold text. "November 11th?" he murmured. Then the realization hit him full on, and he felt like lying back down and falling back to sleep. Quickly, he grabbed the clipboard from the foot of his bed. The first lines read, in barely legible print, "Harold James Potter. Coma Patient. In: 11/11/1997. Out:______" So Harold was his name, was it? He didn't see how any parent could name his child Harold. It sounded like a name suitable for a dog.   
And he had been in a coma for thirteen years? He remembered the coma. So cold, and black. He had run along the frozen streets, alone, for so long, only to find dead ends. He remembered coming to Privet Drive, and knocking on the cold, hard door. No one would answer. He knew they were in there, laughing at him, cold, afraid, and alone...so alone. He also remembered someone... her voice had come out of nowhere, soothing him. Comforting him. She had been there so long, telling him stories of dragons and fairies that he could never remember afterward, although the memory of her voice would warm him so. Then it, too, was gone. Just a whisper in the ever-blowing wind, a cry of help never answered.   
He brought himself back to the present. He looked at the pictures by his bed. The picture there struck him by surprise. There were three teenagers, smiling at him. They were so happy. He almost remembered the tall, red haired boy, and pictures of the brown haired girl came into his mind as he looked at her. But the boy with the black, sloppy hair... the green eyes, and daring scar placed on his forehead... that boy was not familiar to him.   
He saw a small, light pink journal beside the picture. He opened it, and the frail pages slowly poured out the life and soul of a girl, a girl he almost remembered.   


11.13.97   
Harry,   
I'm going to write in this a lot when I come here, and leave it so you can read it when your eyes open. The doctors say you might have amnesia when you wake up, so I want to be right here to explain everything when you wake up.   
You were so brave when you fought Voldemort. He didn't know what hit him! You were fantastic. The world was so hard before he died, but you did it! You beat the most powerful wizard! I hope you wake up. Ron is with me. He's sitting by your bed, talking to you about what happened. Hermione was here earlier today. She's the one that brought you the teddy bear. Ron and I got you cards, and he brought some of your stuff. The nurse says that when you feel like walking around, to ask her for your things. I think her name is Joy. You want to ask for her.   
I hope you get up soon. It's only been two days, and I already miss you so much! I don't know what I would do if you stayed like this for more than a week! 

12.31.97/1.1.98 

Happy New Year! The clock just turned twelve. Ron and Hermione are at a party. They invited me, but if you remember, I promised you last week after we read The Lord Of The Rings that I would be here for New Year's Day. I forgot to tell you, but your aunt, uncle, and cousin came in a little while after we left on the 13th. Your aunt was a basket case, sobbing about feeling so guilty and whatever. Dumbledore comes to see you a lot too, and oddly enough, Professor Snape. He brought you chocolate frogs the other day. Joy has them with the rest of your things.   
The doctors say that they don't know if you'll even wake up. I told them that you're a fighter; and you are. I know you'll wake up. You have a lot of brain activity, the doctors say, and when I read, you seem to hear it.   


_2.14.98___

_Happy Valentine's Day! My gift is the big bear in the back. You need to wake up; there are stacks of Christmas presents just waiting for you! Even Dobby pitched in! Well, Professor Snape's peering over my shoulder, so I can't say half of what I would like to. Well, I will write soon!___

_6.17.98___

_Sorry I haven't written in so long. I came to visit you, as always, but Percy died. In a terrorist hexing. It was horrible, and we had to get DNA tests taken to identify his body. I can't write much now. His funeral was awful._   
__ __

_10.31.98___

_Happy Halloween! I brought you a bag of candy so you could enjoy the spirit._   
_The doctors are now seriously doubting that you will ever wake up. But I know you will. Because that's who you are. You're a fighter._   
_A muggle song just came on the radio. It was called Adrian, and it was by a lady named Jewel. Here, I'll write down the lyrics I can remember:_   
_Adrian came home_   
_again last summer_   
_things just haven't been the same round here_   
_and people thought_   
_and people stare_   
_oh, Adrian, come out and play_   
_an unfortunate accident in a canoe_   
_doctor said, "I'm sorry, not much I can do"_   
_and the air was so still_   
_and his eyes, they did not blink_   
_oh, Adrian, come out and play_   
_That's about the gist of it. It goes on, and it reminds me of you. But you'll make it, won't you? Yeah, you will. You're The Boy Who Lived, aren't you?___

_4/12/99___

_I'm sorry about the blood stains on the page. I would tell you all about them, but it wouldn't do any good. No one understands how much it means to me, to have this kind of power. It's like ruling the world. But, if I ruled the world, you wouldn't be here. So I guess it doesn't really work._   
_You could never know how much I miss you. Every day I think of you. I wish I could just see you smile one more time, or see your green eyes open just for me. There's a hole in my heart that can only be filled by you, and it's getting bigger every day. They say that even if you do wake up, you will be the fifteen year old you were. That's all right, because then we'll be the same age!___

_1/1/2000___

_Hi! I wanted to be here for you in case the y2k thing really did happen. Well, I don't think I'm depressed anymore. I'm going out with Neville. He's sweet, and loyal... but he's not you. You're the only one I'll really ever going to love. But until you wake up, he'll do.___

_12/24/2000___

_Merry Christmas! Ron and Hermione are getting married in the spring. They wanted to wait until you woke up to do it, but the doctors say you won't wake up. You have to wake up. I'm waiting for you. You don't understand, I can't live without you, even if only to see you from across the table in the Great Hall, or on a street somewhere. That would be enough. Just so I could keep my sanity. It's slipping. I'm slipping. You cannot be Adrian, you have to wake up. This is so hard without you, every breath hurts with the pain you went through on that night, and the thought of losing you. If you die, I will die. A large part of me is already gone from that night. Please don't take the rest. I need you._

He flipped through some short entries, and stopped when he saw another page that had more than doodles.   
_5.3.2002___

_Sorry I haven't written in so long. It has been hard finding excuses to see you, because they don't let anyone but family in anymore._   
_Hermione and Ron had their first baby about a month ago. It has orange hair, and a really big mouth. They named him Harry, for you. He's so beautiful. You had better wake up soon. Neville proposed to me the other day, and I don't know what to do. I know that you were never mine, but I can't say yes until I know your answer._   
_Your scar is fading a bit. It's strange, I thought it would always be there. I'd better go, someone is... Oh my God, Malfoy is here!!!_

Hermione...Ron.... memories of them flooded back into his mind... He let the tears fall down the face that felt so different to him than the one he knew, so long ago...   
He picked up a small mirror and looked into it. Sloppy, yet neatly cut, hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar looked back at him.   
He shook his head. The next page was deeply stained with blood, but the ink was still visible. 

_5.6.2008___

_The nurse said that quite a few pages got ripped out of here when it dropped off the nightstand._   
_I can't stand this life. I am so alone, so utterly alone. I turned Neville away. He won't even talk to me anymore. I've taken to cutting my wrists again. But this time, I will die by your side. Like Romeo and Juliet. The hole in my heart is too big for me to breathe. Your absence is suffocating me, ripping me apart. I might as well let them pull the plug, to put you out of misery. I thought you could hear me. Are you shutting me out? Or are you too far gone to hear me any more? So many people are dying, but all I do is sit here and wait. Wait for you to open your eyes. I can't anymore. This is killing me. My life is so worthless, I can't go on. You might feel the same, when you wake up. Then you'll realize.... that I'll always be waiting for you. Just waiting for your eyes to open._   
_--Oh Adrian, come out and play...._   
He remembered this girl. The one that came to him, his guardian angel, when all was cold. And he came too late. His angel had flown. He turned the page, and a small newspaper clipping fell out. He picked it up from his bed, and read : **Obituary. Genevieve Rose Weasley. Sister to many, daughter to all. She will be greatly missed. We love you, angel.**   



End file.
